forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Deity/doc/usage
General Parameters These may be used for any deity from any edition. ; image : Optional. An image associated with the deity. Just specify the file name without any or tags. For backward compatibility they will still work, but are unnecessary. ; caption : Optional. A brief description of the image. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. The deity's name. ; title : Optional. Any titles the deity holds. ; titles : Optional. Same as title. Specify only one or the other, not both. You can use a comma-separated list, but if you add citations it might look better to use tags. ; aspects : Optional. Deities believed to be separate entities but later stated to actually be this deity, or aliases of this deity. ; primordial : Optional. If this being was declared a primordial (introduced in 4th edition), put "yes" here. This will generate an additional category. ; pantheon : Optional. Any pantheons this deity is a member of (Faerûnian pantheon, the Morndinsamman, etc.). ; died : Optional. The year the deity died. Please link to a page from the Roll of Years or one of the Year of... names. ; race : Optional. The usual race of the deity, as it appears in mortal form, if known. ; gender : Optional. The usual gender of the deity, as it appears in mortal form. ; mortalhomes : Optional. Places where the mortal lived, before apotheosis. ; apotheosis : Optional. If the deity is known to have been a mortal before rising to divinity, include the year this occurred. ; animals : Optional. Any animals sacred to this deity. ; plants : Optional. Any plants sacred to this deity. ; monsters : Optional. Typical monsters sent to assist this deity's faithful. ; minerals : Optional. Gems and precious metals sacred to this deity. ; colors : Optional. Colors used by this deity in minor manifestations. ; misc manifestations : Optional. Visions or solid manifestations often used by this deity. ; manifestation refs : Optional. This parameter is used to put tags in the "Manifestations" subtitle rather than have them clutter up the infobox. It applies to animals, plants, monsters, minerals, colors, and misc manifestations. ; nocat : Optional. (not shown above) Normally, using this template will place the page in Category:Deities. If set to true, this will suppress the category. This is typically used only on documentation pages like this one. Single-Edition Parameters Use these only if ALL your info is from one particular edition of D&D. ; symbol : Optional. A brief description of the deity's (un)holy symbol. ; power : Optional. Valid values include Dead power, Exarch, Demipower, Lesser deity, Intermediate deity, and Greater deity. ; status : Optiona. The latest condition of a Primordial. For example, "Free", "Dead", "Bound", etc. ; home : Optional. Where the deity dwells on the Material Plane, if they choose to do so. Please link to a map or location article, if possible. ; formerhomes : Optional. Where the deity has previously dwelt on the Material Plane. ; serves : Optional. Any deities to whom this deity is subservient. ; servedby : Optional. Any deities subservient to this one. ; minions : deprecated Optional. Any deities subservient to this one. This is here for backward compatibility only. ; dominion : Optional. The deity's home plane. ; formerdominion : Optional. The plane(s) on which the deity has previously dwelt. ; realm : Optional. The name of the deity's divine realm on the planes. ; sphere : Optional. The area of interest that the deity has influence over or embodies. This is a 4th edition descriptor, usually a one-word description or summary of the deity's portfolio. See Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide 4.0, page 80, for example. This is called sphere for backward compatibility—this is not to be confused with 2nd edition spheres. ; portfolio : Optional. Things, topics, ideas, or emotions which the deity has power over, is worshiped for, or is concerned about. This is a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 5th edition descriptor, usually a short list. For example, Sune's portfolio was "Beauty, love, passion". First edition in particular described deities as God or Goddess of something so just enter those somethings. ; domains : Optional. The domains the deity has power over. This is the 3rd and 4th edition version of spheres. Spells with a similar theme or characteristic were grouped together in domains which reflected the deity's portfolio, alignment, or purview. Priests could pick two of them. Please link to the appropriate domain pages, if applicable. ; spheres : Optional. The spheres of spells the deity granted to their specialty priests. These are similar to domains but are for 2nd edition. Specialty priests received either major or minor access to each of these groups of spells. Please link to the appropriate sphere pages, if applicable. (First edition did not have spheres or domains.) ; worshipers : Optional. The races, classes, occupations, or groups that worship this deity. ; cleric alignments : Optional. The typical alignments of those who worship this deity. Use the template for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 5th edition info; for 4e, just list the alignments. ; favored weapon : Optional. The deity's favored weapon, followed by the conventional weapon type that this deity's priests tend to favor, in parentheses. A deity's weapon will usually have a unique name (please put it in quotes to so indicate) or be an object that somehow represents the deity's sensibilities. For example, Helm's entry would be "Ever Watchful" (bastard sword); Chauntea's would be: A shock of grain (scythe). Third edition introduced this concept, but it doesn't seem to have been carried over into 4th edition. ; holy days : Optional. Any holy days celebrated by the church of this deity. ; channel divinity : Optional. The unique spell granted solely by this deity (introduced in 4th edition). ; alignment : Optional. The deity's alignment. Do not use for this. ; class : Optional. The classes given for the deity or their avatar. If possible, use the template. ; source : deprecated Optional. (not shown above) If ALL the information in the box comes from one source, you may link it here, but individual citations are preferred. If there are multiple sources, please use . This parameter is only here for backward compatibility. ; rules : Optional. If ALL the information in the box comes from one edition of D&D, then put one of "1st", "2nd", "3rd", "4th", or "5th" here. (3.5 edition is considered 3rd for this template). Edition-Specific Parameters Use these if you have information from more than one edition of D&D. Editions are "1e", "2e", "3e", "4e", and "5e" and each of these parameter names ends with the edition to which it belongs. Note that 3.5 edition is considered 3rd edition (3e) for this template. Specifying any edition-specific parameter will generate an tabbed interface section of the infobox. If you use any of these, please do not use the single-edition parameters above. ; power1e, power2e, power3e, power4e, power5e : Optional. Valid values include Dead power, Exarch, Demipower, Lesser deity, Intermediate deity, and Greater deity. The value of the latest edition parameter will appear just below the deity's name near the top of the infobox. ; alignment1e, alignment2e, alignment3e, alignment4e, alignment5e : Optional. The deity's alignment in this edition of D&D. Note that the alignment system was changed in 4th edition. Do not use the for this, just link the alignment. ; symbol1e, symbol2e, symbol3e, symbol4e, symbol5e : Optional. A brief description of the deity's (un)holy symbol as given in this edition. ; homeplane1e, homeplane2e, homeplane3e, homeplane5e : Optional. The name(s) of the plane(s) of existence where this deity dwelt or frequented. If the deity favored a particular layer of a plane, please list that too. Note that the Great Wheel cosmology model applied to 1st, 2nd, and 5th edition, and the World Tree cosmology was used in 3rd edition. ; dominion4e : Optional. "Home plane" became known as "dominion" in 4th edition. The World Axis cosmology was introduced in 4th edition. ; realm1e, realm2e, realm3e, realm4e, realm5e : Optional. The name of this deity's realm, city, castle, cave, mountain, palace, ocean, hacienda, geographical region, etc., if known. ; serves1e, serves2e, serves3e, serves4e, serves5e : Optional. Any deities to whom this deity was subservient in this edition. ; servedby1e, servedby2e, servedby3e, servedby4e, servedby5e : Optional. Any deities that were subservient to this one in this edition. ; portfolio1e, portfolio2e, portfolio3e, portfolio5e : Optional. See portfolio above. ; sphere4e : Optional. See sphere above. Not to be confused with spheres. ; spheres2e : Optional. The 2nd edition priest spell spheres to which this deity granted either major or minor access to specialty priests. ; domains3e, domains4e, domains5e : Optional. See domains above. Spheres became domains in 3rd edition and a cleric class could pick two of their deity's domains. Domains were introduced to 4th edition in the July 2009 publication Divine Power. ; worshipers1e, worshipers2e, worshipers3e, worshipers4e, worshipers5e : Optional. The races, classes, or occupations that worshiped or revered this deity in this edition. ; cleric alignments1e, cleric alignments2e, cleric alignments3e, cleric alignments5e : Optional. The typical alignments of those who worshiped this deity. Please use the . ; cleric alignments4e : Optional. List the alignment(s). Note the alignment system was simplified in 4th edition, so do not use the alignment grid. ; favored weapon3e : Optional. See favored weapon above. This seems to be a 3rd edition characteristic. ; channel divinity4e, channel divinity5e : Optional. The unique spell granted solely by this deity (4th edition). For 5th edition this might be a short list of links separated by tags. ; holy days1e, holy days2e, holy days3e, holy days4e, holy days5e : Optional. Any holy days celebrated by the church of this deity in this edition. ; challenge3e, challenge5e : Optional. The challenge rating of the deity's avatar. ; class1e, class2e, class3e, class4e, class5e : Optional. The class(es) of the deity's avatar. Please use a but do not specify the edition parameter or it will put this deity in all the class categories. ; refs1e, refs2e, refs3e, refs4e, refs5e : Optional. These parameters are used to put tags in the subtitle rather than have them clutter up a class table or show up at odd places in the infobox. You may specify one or more citations like this: : Example: refs3e = {Cite book/Bar|6}}... Category:Template documentation